Her promise
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: There's a new girl in his class, a girl that makes him feel like he met her before... Could a promise made in the last seconds of someone's life bring these two souls together to be happy again? Post last episode of the anime. I just couldn't stop this idea from taking roots in my brain. Just a one-shot!


**Her promise  
**

* * *

The boy sat at the last row of tables, looking through the window to the endless sky. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand and tried to suppress a yawn. Those days were so boring; he just wanted to get of the room as quickest as possible. If it wasn't for his mother's wrath he would gladly skip History altogether, especially since the teacher liked to say _his_ name so much.

_Lelouch vi Britannia, the mad emperor, was one of the bloodiest figure of our recent history… _

Lelouch. His parents were insane for calling him that, every time anyone talked about the emperor they would immediately look at him with curious or sometimes reproachful eyes. He understood them, it wasn't the first time he asked himself if his parents had any part in the black rebellion or any of those massacres his male friends were so eager to hear about.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I'm late, but I couldn't find the classroom…" a new voice joined the teacher's; one Lelouch didn't know. He looked up from his sky gazing and found a pair of green eyes looking at his teacher with shame.

"You are the new student, right?" the teacher asked, looking at her over her glasses.

"Yes!" the girl replied with a big smile. Her long hair swayed with her every movement and Lelouch caught himself looking at her mesmerized. Scowling, he looked at his table and started drawing chess pieces in his notebook. He ignored all the sounds that surrounded him, while he started coloring the board.

"Hi!" someone said from beside him and Lelouch jumped, looking up, surprised with the new voice so close.

"Hi, I'm Cherie!" the girl said, extending her hand to grab his own. Lelouch felt his arm move from its own accord and shook the girl's fingers. They were incredible soft and warm and he felt a tinkling sensation when she released him, like it wasn't the first he touch them. _Weird…_

"Lelouch Weinberg" he replied, while the girl sat at the table beside his.

She looked at him, with curious eyes and he knew immediately what she was thinking.

"Yes, my parents were insane for calling me that…" he replied, before she had time to say what she was thinking.

"I wasn't thinking about your parents…" she said, with glassy eyes, like her mind was far away from that place.

Lelouch looked at her with a raised eyebrow, thinking if this girl had some mental problem or was just weird.

"Lulu…" she whispered softly, grabbing the boy's attention once more. Something in that word, the way she said it, it was like he heard that before but couldn't say when or where.

"What did you say?" he asked, observing how the girl mouthed silently the word once again.

"Lulu…" she repeated louder, grabbing the attention of their neighbor colleagues. She looked sheepishly at them until their attention returned to what their teacher was saying.

"I like how that sound…" she said, to herself, but Lelouch couldn't stop himself from replying.

"Yeah… me too…" he said, watching with a guilty pleasure how her cheeks colored a pale red, making her green eyes look shinier. He swallowed, thinking to himself _I really like how that sounds…_

"I'm happy you found her again, Lelouch…" a voice said from behind him and the boy looked around, surprised, to an empty space.

"Did you say something?" he asked to the auburn haired girl right beside him. She smiled at him, and then at their intertwined hands.

"No…" Cherrie replied, looking curiously into his eyes.

He shook his head, confused, while both of them were ignorant to the knowledge that they were being watched by a long green haired woman, whose smile was finally on her face, after his promise all those years ago...

* * *

**_I think it's obvious who are his parents, at least through his last name you can say who is the father. And what about the mother? Who else would choose Lelouch as a name (except Nunnally)?_**

**_I really like Shirley's character and even knowing that her ending would probably sad it broke my heart watching that scene, so with the last episode this idea burst into my mind.  
_**

**_I hope you liked!  
_**

_**Review, please!**  
_


End file.
